User talk:Shadowblade777
Hey hi Im Auraknight im a GC and SSBB(super smash bros brawl)player i send u this message to know if u wanna b my wiifreind and GC friend i dont think i will fall in the darkness cuz my Aura protects me hehehehehehe.!!!! RE: Some work to be done I'm sorry that you've been doing all the work. I'll see what I can try to do but for the most part, I'll be able to do it when I get the 12 referrals for the event. I changed my contribution role to accessories due to the fact I have partially quit Grand Chase, so you'd have to give me some time. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contributors I believe the only way to prevent the anonymous from editing is to protect the page. As for the article creation, I'm not sure, but something we could always try is protecting the name of some articles that are created for just vandalism. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cboy123 09:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Well, I am not a Vandal here I hope I can edit some pages like Ley or Zero so that I can some information. Thanks. RE: Character's Weapon Page Nah, don't think that's really necessary. Maybe a new section in the characters' pages somewhere, or in the individual job classes'. Just on usage, maybe, is enough. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 23:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) i want to know why Why did u delete my "my characters and their level" category? :Because it is an entirely separate article, not related to any of us. It does not belong at all. :If you want that stuff, put it on your page. Don't make an irrelevant article. Shadowblade777 00:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to put i on my profile. I tried to and it looks like i failed. Mind helping me out a little bit? RE: Elsword I will be playing both but I will be maining KR Elsword. Yes, you can, but be wary about your wording. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 15:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Dio His age could be over 600 years old since he's fight with Sieg 600 years ago is comfirmed and you could put that he looks 15. :It was stated on the website that he looked 15, so we cannot know the true age. Shadowblade777 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Elsword. Apparently , you got the x-trap error message when you tried elsword right? Did you managed to solve it? It happened to me too , unfortunately .GrandChaseRyan 13:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Possible Solution: COMPLETELY uninstall Comodo Firewall. If you try the acceptance method, it won't work. You have to uninstall Comodo. Shadowblade777 00:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lord Knight Build Truthfully, I don't main a Lord Knight, but I'll try to help. #Triple Geyser is better, if you ask me. #Flame Geyser is to unlock Triple Geyser, and it is decent for stoic mobs as FG knocks monsters upwards. TG is more useful on larger monsters, especially if they're stoic, as TG will move the monster(s) around. Also, FG has a skill note, at least in KR, that cause FG to now leave a burn, and I think some more damage, though I'm not too sure on it. #I'm not too sure on most of LK's other skills. Like I said, I don't main a Lord Knight, and I actually don't play it often anymore. Can't remember the last time I did. . . I suggest you use both ElswordHQ and its forums. This is the Lord Knight's wiki page. And if you need a build, try using this (requires registration to see). I follow his build, for the most part. Sorry I couldn't help you much on Lord Knight. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 20:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC)